Pas ce soir chéri
by Hlo
Summary: Quand on a faim, on a faim, c'est une évidence. Mais quand son homme se refuse, il ne nous reste plus que le fantasme. Lorsqu'il devient réalité, c'est mieux... OS, M


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : OS/Romance/ M**

**Note :**  
Après une semaine de vacances bien méritée, je suis de retour pour vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes avant de me remettre au travail (je suis encore dans les temps, on a jusqu'au 15 janvier, yes !).  
Prenez de bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2007 (que personne ne tient jamais) et amusez-vous !

**Préface :**  
Je me suis encore une fois bêtement faite avoir. Cet OS prend sa source dans un pari que j'ai perdu face à _Calamithy_. Vous l'avez compris, c'est encore de sa faute. Je donnerai les termes du contrat en fin d'OS.  
Il est donc pour toi _Mithy_, alors savoure...

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**-**

**Pas ce soir chéri…**

**-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

-

« _Journée de merde ! _»

-

Duo Maxwell, Preventer de son état et râleur invétéré, se retrouvait dans un coin d'une station de métro quelconque à végéter après plus de 12 heures de servitude pour son supérieur hiérarchique.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis plus d'une demi-heure et commençait à trouver le temps long.

-

« _J'ai la dalle, bordel._ »

-

Il posa le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche. Attendit cinq minutes. Puis changea de jambe. Les muscles pèsent lourds lorsque l'on se sent vidé par une journée d'un travail sans intérêt.

Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut avec délectation une place assise, libre, miracle.

A côté de la poubelle, certes, mais assise, avec la possibilité d'étendre les jambes, de poser ses fesses sur un siège dur, de laisser aller son dos contre le dossier qui ne manquerait pas de le marquer d'une ligne rouge et douloureuse sur ses omoplates.

Bonheur…

Il fit un pas vers son Eden. S'arrêta. Les mouchettes voletant allégrement autour de son havre de paix le faisant hésiter. Tant pis, la détente musculaire était à ce prix.

-

Soupir de satisfaction en sentant chaque partie de son corps fourbu rencontrer la surface froide.

Bruit grinçant et de plus en plus tonitruant dans le tunnel annonçant l'arrivée de la rame.

Corps qui se relève.

-

« _Métro de merde ! _»

-

Duo Maxwell en a marre.

Duo Maxwell a eu une journée exécrable.

Duo Maxwell ne croit en rien mais la loi de Murphy lui semble être le purgatoire de sa vie quotidienne.

-

Il prit place avec difficulté entre les passagers qui cherchaient à descendre pour s'enfuir au plus vite de l'enfer urbain, et ceux qui montaient repoussant avec violence toute personne osant s'approprier _leur_ siège.

Il se retrouva coincé entre des corps impersonnels et la vitre du fond de wagon, son esprit partant à la dérive pour revivre la chronologie qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

-

6h42 : réveil. Il avait pourtant mis l'appareil pour qu'il sonne à 5h30, besoin de laver ses cheveux. Retard pour cause de piles plates.

7h06 : départ. Sortant de la douche expresse, les cheveux mouillés, pas moyen de mettre la main sur le casque de moto, et évidemment, il faisait froid dehors.

8h17 : arrivée au boulot. Après embouteillage où le zigzag si pratique en deux roues s'avéra suicidaire, après un arrêt occasionné par un policier et une contravention pour manque de casque, avec en prime le nez qui coule pour cause de refroidissement.

8h22 : machine à café. En panne.

8h36 : prise de connaissance du travail à effectuer. Pas de missions.

De 8h36 à 20h43 : Duo Maxwell sert de larbin au Général Une. Prise de note, rapport de missions, classement des dits rapports, encodage des dits rapports, résumé au Général des dits rapports, préparation du café du Général, chauffeur du Général, engueulade du Général, raz le bol du Général…

20h45 : départ. Moto en panne. Véritable départ juste après cette découverte, à pied. Vers le métro. Vers chez lui. Vers son homme.

-

Un sourire.

Son homme qui l'attendait, en congé après deux mois de mission.

Son petit ami prévenant qui, il n'en doutait pas, lui avait préparé le souper, un repas japonais comme à chaque fois qu'il travaillait tard.

-

Alors qu'il se trouvait ballotté dans le métro qui le ramenait vers chez lui, entouré d'une bande de pèquenots tirant la gueule, de poufiasses trop maquillées et d'étudiants sans le sous.

Alors qu'il devait s'excuser toutes les trente secondes lorsqu'un cahot l'envoyait cogner un innocent.

Il pouvait presque sentir les effluves du repas qui l'attendait.

Il souriait de l'air con du mec qui se savait aimé.

Qui n'aurait qu'à ôter sa veste et ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant d'être embrassé.

Qui n'aurait qu'à poser son cul sur une chaise de cuisine avant d'être servi par celui qui l'avait attendu avec impatience toute la journée.

Celui qui s'inquiéterait de sa fatigue avec un sourire doux.

Celui qui lui ferait couler un bain chaud pendant qu'il mangerait.

-

Un bain… Rien que cette évocation lui tira un soupir de contentement.

Un bain bouillant avec du bain mousse senteur lavande, des bulles partout, et lui, le dos contre un torse athlétique, les yeux fermés, la tête contre une épaule, et des mains sur son corps, mi lavant, mi caressant, redessinant ses muscles.

Il faillit gémir, se retenant in extremis lorsqu'il se souvint de l'endroit où il se situait.

Cette prise de conscience réveilla ses neurones juste à temps pour qu'il se rende compte que le métro venait de s'arrêter à sa station.

-

Poussant un juron plus qu'audible, il joua des coudes pour réussir à atteindre la porte tout juste au moment de la sonnerie de fermeture.

Le froid le saisit lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre. Frissonnant, il resserra son écharpe, grommelant contre la chaleur malsaine des corps serrés dans une rame de métro.

Il avança en grandes enjambées, les mains dans les poches, désirant rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

Ricanant en surprenant les murmures et gloussements admiratifs d'un groupe de lycéennes, il changea imperceptiblement sa démarche en les dépassant, devenant plus sensuel, plus félin. Il leur sourit, charmeur. Coquin, il fit même un léger clin d'œil à la plus jolie et sentit son sourire s'agrandir en la voyant rougir.

Son rire léger s'éleva alors qu'il tournait le coin de la rue.

-

La soirée lui parut beaucoup plus douce, sa fatigue s'envolant comme par magie devant un exemple flagrant de son charme somme toute naturel.

Il était beau, attirant, et le savait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fini par ouvrir ses draps au mec le plus bandant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Oh, bien sûr, il lui avait fallu des années avant d'avoir la chance extraordinaire de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des mois supplémentaires de patiente avaient été nécessaires avant d'entendre des murmures passionnés susurrés à son oreille. Puis quelques temps pour qu'il accepte d'officialiser leur relation.

Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle, il ne regrettait rien. Maintenant qu'ils habitaient ensembles, il avait ses faveurs et ses attentions quand ils n'étaient pas l'un ou l'autre en mission.

-

Une expression gourmande apparut sur son visage alors qu'il accélérait l'allure.

Il était attendu et se devait de faire vite.

Un souper, un bain, et une séance de bécotage en règle se profilaient en haut de la rue et il ne voulait pour rien au monde rater le rendez-vous.

La marche à pied lui avait fait du bien, les attentions de son homme finiraient de le détendre.

-

Tremblant d'impatience, il lui fallut deux essais avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

L'ascenseur étant en panne, décidemment, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, puis avança vers la porte de la félicité.

Il jura devant le temps qu'il lui fallut pour réussir à l'ouvrir.

-

- Je suis rentré !

-

Silence.

Froncement de sourcils vite négligé.

Rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur, le boulot était fini et bien fini.

-

Veste accrochée à la panthère, chaussures vite délacées et jetées dans un coin avec négligence.

Arrêt.

Pas de senteurs exotiques.

Second froncement de sourcils un peu plus long.

Quelques portes ouvertes.

Sourire de retour.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu, c'était aussi simple que cela.

-

Duo Maxwell, arrêté sur le pas du salon, observait avec douceur Heero Yuy, le glaçon le plus chaud de la galaxie, plongé dans un roman.

Lui qui, pendant une durée indéterminée, avait défini la lecture comme un passe-temps négligeable, sans aucune utilité, s'était finalement laissé avoir par l'univers imaginaire de certains auteurs, leur reconnaissant une aptitude à apaiser l'esprit après une mission. Il avait ainsi réalisé qu'il était encore plus opérationnel après s'être détendu.

Duo bénit une fois de plus Trowa et Wufei, à la base de cette prise de conscience, car il avait utilisé cet argument pour lui faire accepter le sexe. La détente musculaire et le bien-être lui apportaient un regain de professionnalisme non négligeable.

Avec Heero, il fallait ruser pour parvenir à ses fins.

-

Dieu qu'il l'aimait ce Preventer obnubilé par son job.

Il l'aimait encore plus quand il prenait une position d'une sensualité inconsciente en lisant.

-

Il sentit son corps réagit face à l'homme affalé dans le fauteuil.

Chaleur.

Regard prédateur.

Langue dardant entre ses lèvres.

Il était plus qu'appétissant les jambes légèrement écartées, la gauche relevée sur l'accoudoir, l'autre allongée sur le repose-pied, le corps tendu vers son livre, concentré au maximum. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié même lorsqu'il lisait.

El là, à l'instant, Duo aurait désiré être à la place du roman, sentir son regard acéré sur son corps, ses mains sur ses hanches au lieu de tenir les première et quatrième de couverture écartées, ses doigts effleurant sa peau au lieu de tourner les pages du pouce.

Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler, même en lisant, Heero était sexe.

-

Duo ravala un gémissement, ferma brièvement les yeux pour se calmer, avant de s'avancer.

D'abord manger.

Puis un bain.

Ensuite lui sauter dessus.

Il était important de garder l'organisation de sa soirée.

-

Il s'arrêta à deux pas du fauteuil rembourré. La moquette lui avait permis de s'approcher sans laisser percevoir sa présence et il en profitait pour observer le jeu de la lumière tamisée de la lampe de lecture sur son visage. Son petit ami ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était beau, cela l'arrangeait lorsque Réléna était dans les parages, lui seul pouvait en profiter.

Son petit ami.

Il était encore sidéré de pouvoir penser à lui dans ces termes, mais l'expression d'Heero quant il l'avait appelé ainsi pour la première fois avait été d'un ridicule touchant.

-

Il réprima un rire en se penchant. La main gauche sur le dossier pour garder l'équilibre, il effleura les cheveux bruns avant de descendre le long de sa joue pour prendre tendrement son menton entre ses doigts et lui tourna le visage vers lui.

Il n'approfondit pas le baiser, ce n'était pas le moment.

-

- Je suis rentré…

- Je vois ça.

-

Tête qui se retourne pour replonger dans sa lecture.

-

- Le souper est dans le micro-onde.

-

Repli stratégique pour réflexion approfondie de son attitude désinvolte.

Son assiette est bien à la place susdite.

Pâtes- bolognaise- fromage- 1'30''.

Après vérification, il appuya sur « on » avant de reprendre sa place contre le chambranle de la porte, observant son colocataire.

Les expressions de son visage prouvaient l'intérêt de l'ouvrage. Il était vraiment plongé dedans et rien ne pourrait l'en sortir.

Il allait devoir se faire une raison, pas de bain préparé avec amour, pas de roucoulades dans l'eau chaude, la lecture était plus passionnante que sa propre personne. Il lui allait falloir prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Soupir de désespoir.

Lui qui désirait se faire chouchouter, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

-

La fatigue revint puissance dix. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour faire couler de l'eau très chaude avant de revenir engloutir son repas.

Il prit garde de ranger son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, Heero avait un côté maniaque à ne pas réveiller.

-

- Je vais au bain.

-

Silence.

-

- Heero ?

- Hum, hum…

- Je vais me laver, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Bon appétit.

-

Okey…

On l'oublie pour l'instant.

-

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et il sortit une demi heure plus tard, requinqué. Passant la robe de chambre noire que lui avait offert Quatre, il retourna voir où en était le chapitre honni.

Loin d'être fini à ce qu'il pouvait constater aux yeux avides qui scannaient les lignes.

Bon, télé.

Zapette : meilleure amie de l'homme frustré, excepté quand chaque chaînes décide de programmer des inepties.

Soupir de résignation avant que son pouce n'appuie définitivement sur « off ».

-

- Heero ?

-

Silence.

Page tournée.

-

- Heero ?

-

Silence.

Yeux qui passent rapidement de gauche à droite.

-

- Heero !

-

Silence.

Bref regard agacé.

-

- Hn !

- Tu as bientôt fini ? Je voudrais me coucher tôt.

- Rien ne te retient.

- J'avais pensé…

-

Silence.

Concentration maximale sur le page.

L'identité de Duo Maxwell n'existait pas derrière la couverture du livre, l'identité de Duo Maxwell n'existerait pas ce soir entre les couvertures du lit.

-

Rejet rageur de la zapette sur les coussins du canapé.

Rien à l'écran, internet offrirait un panel plus large.

Hélas, sa recherche entraîna l'ouverture d'un Spam. Lui qui ne voulait que trouver des indices concernant une affaire en court, autant s'avancer quant on n'a strictement rien à faire, se retrouvait devant une page pouvant être qualifiée de triple X.

Il rougit furieusement en voyant le corps de l'homme nu et se dépêcha de quitter le net.

Il jeta un regard vers l'homme avachi dans le fauteuil, désirant soudain qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son existence.

Heero pouvait s'avérer plus que jaloux dans certaines circonstances. Le problème était qu'elles n'étaient jamais adéquates. Il s'énervait pour des conneries et était complètement aveugle quand Duo se faisait véritablement draguer.

Le fait que le site soit hétéro et qu'il ne désirait aucunement arriver sur cette page, ne pèseraient pas dans la balance du « _Je fais une crise pour un rien _», et ce malgré que son colocataire lui ait à maintes reprises prouvé par A plus B qu'il était absolument homo.

-

D'inquiet face à une réaction possible, Duo passa à l'énervement le plus absolu face à son absence. Heero n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Evidement, lui, il était en congé cette semaine, il n'était pas aux prises avec un boulot de merde, il n'avait pas le Général Une sur le dos, il était pépère dans son fauteuil en train de lire.

Pépère avec une concentration maximale pour une chose qu'il considérait comme futile.

Pépère et décontracté, sans tension, pouvant prendre du temps pour des activités personnelles.

Pépère avec une pose plus qu'indécente, prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas bouger de la journée.

Pépère et égoïste, la fatigue de son compagnon lui passant allégrement au-dessus de la tête.

-

La moutarde commençait tout doucement à monter au nez dudit compagnon.

Compagnon qui, lui, sentait la tension remonter en flèche, n'ayant eu droit à aucune des attentions qu'il espérait. Son organisation de la soirée avait coulé à pic, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas être le frère de l'homme invisible plus longtemps.

Marre à la fin !

Attendre un chapitre, oui, la fin du bouquin, hors de question !

-

Heero s'étira et cala son dos contre l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil, ses genoux reposant sur le gauche, les mollets dans le vide et le dos légèrement cambré. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

-

Face à un aveugle de type « Heero », pour se faire remarquer, il faut être tactile. Le rentre dedans clair, net, précis, mais subtile, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Duo l'avait déjà expérimenté alors qu'il cherchait à le déniaiser.

Il allait donc le remettre en pratique à l'instant.

Un sourire lubrique sur le visage, il se releva pour s'approcher du métis inconscient. On ne laisse pas un Duo dans son coin sans risque.

Les bras autour des épaules, la voix rauque et sensuelle au creux du pavillon, le souffle dans le cou, tout était pensé pour occasionner une proximité suggestive et des frissons bien placés.

Suggérer sans imposer.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? ça a l'air intéressant.

-

Action, sans réaction.

Les mains s'attaquèrent au bas du T-shirt.

-

- Heero ?

- Michel Butor, La Modification.

-

Grimace.

-

- Il compte toujours ses poteaux ?

- Duo, un livre, ça ne change pas du jour au lendemain, alors oui, il compte ses poteaux.

-

Un menton contre une épaule.

Des mains sur un ventre.

Caresse.

-

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est barbant. Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire à cette heure-ci, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- La psychologie du personnage est un bon exercice de profiler.

-

Baisers papillons sur une peau offerte.

Mains qui remontent vers la poitrine.

-

- On peut passer à la pratique au lieu de se triturer les neurones…

-

Pas un poil ne s'irise.

-

- Duo.

- Hum… ?

- Je lis.

- J'ai vu…

- Tu me déranges.

-

Grimace contre la nuque.

-

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux mois.

- Je suis de retour depuis deux jours.

- Oui mais je t'ai laissé te reposer, il est normal que maintenant je…

- Tu me déranges, trouve-toi une occupation.

-

Un corps se sépara d'un autre dans un mouvement d'exaspération.

Il s'affala dans le sofa à la gauche du fauteuil de sa frustration personnelle avant de feuilleter un magasine pour se donner contenance.

Comment osait-il ? Non… Comment pouvait-il le repousser alors que sa seule présence excitait Duo au plus haut point ?

Etait-il déjà lassé de lui, de son corps ?

Il savait que le sexe lui apparaissait comme secondaire bien qu'il lui ait reconnu une utilité pratique, professionnelle. Mais putain de bordel de merde, il n'avait jamais les couilles lourdes ?

Deux mois qu'il l'attendait.

Deux mois qu'il lui manquait.

Deux mois qu'il faisait abstinence.

Heero n'avait donc pas de libido ?

-

Duo ne remettait aucunement son propre charme en doute. Il se faisait suffisamment draguer pour se savoir attirant. Et à l'instant, il regrettait d'avoir systématiquement refusé, poliment et avec le sourire, toutes les propositions.

Avec la tension de sa journée et l'accueil plus que glacial qu'il avait reçu, il ne se sentait pas dans une ambiance d'amour platonique. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Quoi de mieux que le sexe pour chasser les soucis ?

Il désirait une jouissance rapide, violente, absolue.

Là, tout de suite, la tendresse arrivait en seconde place dans l'ordre de ses préoccupation.

Heero, à un mètre de lui, ne lui serait d'aucun secours, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

-

En entendant le grincement du fauteuil sous les fesses de son soi-disant amant, il reprit contact avec la réalité.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il ce magasine ouvert entre les mains ?

-

Autre mouvement, autre grincement.

-

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, le regarder.

Il ne voulait pas avoir en face des yeux sa pose lascive.

Il ne voulait pas voir son T-shirt qu'il imaginait remonté par le mouvement, voir les quelques centimètres de peau au-dessus de son caleçon.

-

Nouveaux bruits de tissus.

-

Il devait être à un passage passionnant pour que son corps réagisse à ce point. Duo ne voyait pas comment La Modification pouvait contenir un passage passionnant, mais il l'imaginait très bien réagir sous ses mains.

Ces bruits, ces grincements, cette tension sous les coussins du fauteuil auraient dû lui être imputés, _leur_ être imputés, à eux deux, dans le même fauteuil.

-

Il avala convulsivement sa salive en fermant les yeux.

Il déposa le magasine sur le coussin à côté de lui, n'ayant pas vraiment conscience de ses gestes, des images peu catholiques passant en boucle derrière ses paupières.

Il allait devenir fou ou lui sauter dessus, au choix.

Ouvrir les yeux et trouver une activité, vite !

-

Le regard dans le vide, il tâtonna autour de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur la télécommande.

Il relâcha sa respiration.

A la douleur de ses poumons, il se demanda brièvement depuis combien de temps il la retenait.

-

Sa main serra instinctivement la zapette alors qu'il la leva, le bras tendu au niveau de son épaule.

« On ».

Pas moyen de saisir les images qui défilaient, le passage d'une chaîne à l'autre ne lui permettant aucunement de calmer ses hormones d'homme frustré.

Heero exagérait. Comment pouvait-il se refuser à lui ? Comment osait-il le reléguer à la seconde place, derrière un livre ?

Surtout _ce_ livre.

Le Nouveau Roman.

L'auteur qui prend une distance considérable par rapport à son œuvre. Qui tente de s'en séparer au maximum en tout cas. De là à dire qu'il y arrive…

C'était lui qui avait placé ce genre d'ouvrage entre ses mains. Pour rire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un pragmatique tel que Heero s'en passionnerait. Comme quoi, des années d'observation de l'Homme Parfait et on arrivait encore à se planter.

De Ionesco à Isabelle Ursenar, il les dévorait les uns après les autres.

-

Objectivement parlant, un gars dans un train qui repense à son histoire familiale désastreuse en flash-back, pouvait être intéressant.

Mais pas quand il était à côté !

Pas quand on avait un mec sexy à la maison.

Pas quand il lui proposait de s'occuper de lui.

-

_Gémissement…_

-

Sursaut.

Vérification de l'espace-temps.

Duo n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours dans le canapé, la zapette à la main, Heero dans son fauteuil, le livre entre les doigts.

D'où provenait les bruits salaces ?

Les voisins ? Impossible. Monsieur, à 87 ans, avait encore la forme, mais de là à besogner Madame, 82 ans, pour lui tirer ce style de gémissements…

-

Reprise d'une conscience relative de son environnement.

Une seule cause possible : la télé.

-

Il cligna des yeux pour raccommoder sa vision.

Un porno.

La femme, jambes écartées, dos à l'homme, jouissait sous le doigté expert de son acolyte.

Frisson.

Répugnance.

Comment pouvait-on se sentir excité en s'imaginant enfoncer les doigts entre des lèvres gluantes de sécrétions vaginales ?

-

Duo Maxwell n'a rien d'un bi. Triturer une paire de nichons comme s'il s'agissait de terre glaise ne lui avait jamais fait apercevoir un monde haut en couleur.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement que la télécommande se redressa pour effectuer un changement de chaîne.

Son pouce s'abaissa lentement tandis qu'un frisson de dégoût lui traversait l'échine.

-

Arrêt à un millimètre de la touche.

Ecarquillement maximal des paupières.

Bouche ouverte.

Décalage d'un battement de cœur.

L'acteur masculin était un putain de canon !

-

La scène ne lui apparaissait plus comme répugnante, non, non… D'ailleurs la fille n'avait plus aucune importance.

Nouveau plan de caméra, zoom sur le visage du comédien blond. Evidemment, il fallait aimer le type surfeur-Ken mais… le nez droit, la peau légèrement luisante de sueur, la bouche entrouverte, un bout de langue venant humidifier sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux à moitié clos, sombres et flous… une image de pure luxure.

L'excitation s'échappait par tous ses pores, rendant cet inconnu plus que désirable.

Nouveau plan. Les muscles visiblement tendus par l'effort, tout son corps penché vers la fille, vers son plaisir, vers l'acte simplement.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait de comédie, tout cela n'était pas réel, mais sous l'action Duo ne voyait pas la différence. Son souffle s'était modifié, accéléré.

-

Il déposa la télécommande sans même s'en rendre compte, se penchant inconsciemment vers l'avant pour ne pas perdre une miette de la scène.

Il relégua au second plan les gémissements désagréables de la fille, seule chose qui arrivait encore à le déconcentrer, alors qu'elle se lançait dans une masturbation en règle de son condisciple.

L'homme blond était vraiment monté comme un âne. Duo en avait rarement eu de cette taille en main et pourtant sa réputation de coureur n'avait pas été surfaite avant qu'il ne devienne sérieux.

-

Ne distinguant plus très précisément le fantasme de la réalité, il s'imagina à la place de l'actrice, gémissant alors que sa bouche s'approchait.

Sa frustration prit le pas sur ses neurones.

C'était lui qui titillait l'homme.

Lui qui léchait consciemment toute la longueur.

Lui qui le prenait en bouche….

-

Son inconfort lui rappela sa position.

Il se plaça au fond du sofa, geignant sous la caresse de son peignoir sur une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-

L'espace d'une microseconde, la présence de Heero se rappela à son souvenir. La fraction de seconde suivante, il l'avait oublié alors qu'il écartait les pans de son peignoir pour se mettre à l'aise.

Caresse du tissus éponge.

Frissons…

Respiration plus rapide.

Décidemment, à l'instant, Heero était bien éloigné de ses préoccupations.

Heero, sa froideur, sa lecture, n'avait plus aucune importance. Son possible regard, bien qu'improbable, ne gênerait en rien ses activités. De toute façon, il connaissait son corps par cœur et la masturbation faisait partie intégrante de l'excitation réciproque.

Réciprocité qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être dans le salon puisque seule la main de Duo se mit en mouvement, commençant par effleurer avant de caresser franchement.

Il n'avait plus réellement conscience de ses actes, seuls ses fantasmes comblaient les liaisons entre les terminaisons nerveuses et son imagination.

-

A l'écran, l'homme se rejeta en arrière, les muscles bandés, bouche ouverte sur un cri.

Duo eut un tressaillement, ses yeux se refermant à moitié alors que sa main se resserra.

_Gémissement…_

Lèvres entrouvertes.

_Halètements…_

L'homme bandait pour lui, c'était une évidence.

Sa main était sur lui, il la sentait.

-

Mouvements lancinants.

Danse du corps.

Danse des corps.

Ensemble.

-

Ses jambes s'écartèrent doucement, comme si tous mouvements brusques pouvaient rompre le charme, et cela, c'était hors de question ! C'était trop bon pour perdre cette sensation, ce… trop… trop… bon.

Son peignoir glissa sur ses épaules.

-

Caresses.

Tension.

_Désir._

Plus rapide, encore…

Plus violent, toujours.

_Plaisir._

-

Il se mordit les lèvres, fort, les hanches suivant le mouvement de la femme.

Le blond s'occupait d'elle.

Le blond s'occupait de _lui_, les yeux emplis d'excitation. L'actrice n'avait vraiment aucune importance.

-

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, il le happa, le léchant, le suçant, avant qu'il ne descende le long de son cou pour venir frôler sa poitrine.

Caresses aériennes, toujours plus bas, toujours plus chaud.

Reins cambrés, jambes franchement écartées, tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos.

Etait-ce toujours sa voix qui gémissait son plaisir ?

Etait-ce toujours sa main qui entretenait son désir ?

Se laisser aller, jouir.

Jouir.

Maintenant !

-

Arrêt.

-

_Grognement de protestation…_

Pourquoi l'homme s'était-il arrêté ?

Il l'imaginait derrière ses paupières qui l'observait, goguenard.

Il osait le faire patienter ? Duo ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

-

Mouvement de hanches…coincé.

Mains qui remontent… coincées.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?

-

_Cri de plaisir._

Oh. Putain !

Hum… oui…

-

D'où provenait cette chaleur soudaine ?

D'où venait cette tendresse qui l'englobait ?

Qui remontait…

Pour mieux redescendre.

Mouvement lancinant.

Indépendant de sa volonté.

-

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, juste assez pour un coup d'œil entre les cils.

La fille gémissait toujours, impudique.

L'homme était tout en caresses, de plus en plus appuyées, de plus en plus affolantes, excitantes.

L'homme dansait encore avec son corps. Mais il n'était plus blond, il était brun, les cheveux en pétard venant frôler le bas de son ventre alors que sa bouche descendait sur son sexe. Sensation électrique qui court-circuita son esprit embrumé.

L'homme se servait de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Depuis quand la télé était-elle devenue sensori-visuelle ?

Il y avait un bug dans le système et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, le tout était de se laisser aller dans le courant.

Il allait venir.

Encore un peu et…

-

- Mais, heeeeeu… !

-

_Gémissements plaintifs._

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de jouir ?

-

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis assez con pour te satisfaire alors que tu penses à un autre ?

- Heero… ?

- Non, le pape.

-

Mouvement brusque d'un poignet.

Respiration entrecoupée.

-

- Michel Butor ne voulait plus de toi ?

- Autant que Ken t'attend à l'écran.

-

Rire étranglé.

Pas facile avec le souffle court.

-

- Laissons-les s'envoyer en l'air à la seconde personne du subjonctif imparfait, Heero, et vivons à l'impératif. Viens.

- J'existe maintenant ?

-

Mains qui se perdent sur une nuque.

Mains qui caressent.

Mains qui enlacent.

Mains qui délassent.

Mains qui attirent.

-

- Tu es l'indicatif. Viens, Heero…

-

Corps qui font face.

Corps qui s'effleurent.

Corps qui se tendent.

Corps qui dansent, au son d'une femme.

Corps qui s'éveillent, qui se veillent.

-

Duo Maxwell, Preventer de son état et râleur invétéré, se retrouvait dans une situation où la critique n'avait plus lieu d'être. Après une 12 heures de merde à servir de larbin à son supérieur hiérarchique, il se situait exactement là où il désirait : chez lui, avec son homme… entre ses jambes.

Duo Maxwell n'en a jamais assez.

Duo Maxwell a bien eu une journée exécrable, mais une soirée inoubliable.

Duo Maxwell ne croit en rien et même la loi de Murphy lui semble être un conte pour enfants sages.

-

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

** Note :**  
La Modification est un roman de Michel Butor aux Editions de Minuit.  
Il s'agit d'un ouvrage du Nouveau Roman dans la lignée d'Alain Robbe-Grillet, Claude Simon ou Nathalie Sarraute pour ceux qui connaissent. Les auteurs de ce courant littéraire tentent de prendre un maximum de distance avec leur œuvre.  
Dans le cas de cet ouvrage, Michel Butor a choisi un style direct où le narrateur « parle » au personnage principal (le seul en action d'ailleurs) à la seconde personne. Ce personnage est l'anti-héro par excellence. Il ne lui arrive rien. Tout ce déroule dans un train, de Paris à Rome. Toute l'histoire se passe en flash-back.  
Et oui… il prend un temps infini à compter les poteaux le long de la voie ferrée. Même si le livre est génial, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'arrêter tellement j'en avais marre de ces putains de poteaux !

-

** J'ai commencé cet OS le 8 novembre, ça vous donne une idée de mon emploi du temps (arg !).  
**

** Alors, face à mon échec, Mithy m'a donné les exigences suivantes : **cela devait être un 1x2, Duo a super faim, Heero ne veut pas, il doit finir par craquer. Donnée supplémentaire : ça doit être chaud.**  
J'ai réussi ?  
**

** A bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)  
**

** HLO**


End file.
